Wagtails And A Spider
by ScorpinokXV
Summary: Kaine also known as the Scarlet Spider is sent to a world where alien beings will fight for the love of their Ashikabi's. How will Kaine adapt to these strange new bonds, and will he ever return home?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man. Spider-Man, and all related characters are owned by Marvel Entertainment, and Sekirei is owned by Sakurako Gokurakuin.**_

 _ **Chapter 1 - Web Of Life**_

 _"The streets are quiet, and there are no signs of anyone walking alone tonight. Good. I'm not in the mood to be heroic right now."_ A lone figure thinks to himself as he slowly walked down the empty sidewalk in the lower east side of the city called Shinto Teito. He is wearing a long light brown trench coat that looks worn, and cut in several places revealing a crimson colored outfit underneath. He balls up his gloved hands into fists in frustration as he quickened his pace towards his temporary apartment building a couple of blocks away. _"A week...I've been in this place for a week, with no way of knowing how I even got here! This is the kind of thing I wanted to avoid by leaving New York...damn it!"_ He stopped suddenly, and turned his head towards the alley to his left side.

"You think you can get the drop on me? Loads of people with greater skill have tried, and failed! Come out, and show yourself!" The man shouted into the darkness of the alley getting a surprised feminine gasp, and a male voice cursing loudly. A middle sized man in his mid twenties with brown hair dressed in jeans and a green pullover walked out of the shadows sporting a cruel grin. The young man dragged a smaller girl roughly by her wrist, and the man in the trench coat raised an eyebrow when he saw the giant hammer she was carrying with one hand.

"Hurry up, you little bitch! This guy's gonna be our little practice dummy to test out what you can do!" The young brown haired girl had a vacant look in her grey colored eyes as she looked over at her target. "Yes, Junichi-sama. My Ashikabi's orders are absolute." Junichi laughed with cruel delight at her words, and grabbed her roughly and forced her to kiss him. Light blue wings sprung from her white gown, and disappeared after Junichi pushed her away. "That's my submissive little bitch! Now, attack!" Junichi shouted, and the girl ran at high speed with her giant hammer raised high in the air.

"The hammer of my pledge! Shatter the enemy of my Ashikabi!" Her whole body started glowing a light blue. "Gravity Hammer!" She called out her attack, and a large cloud of dust from the street was kicked up by the impact, blocking Junichi's vision. "Ha-Ha-Ha! Where's your big talk now, ass-hat?! Kinda hard to respond when you're a red smear on the pavement! Ha-ha-ha-ha...ha...What the hellll?!"

Junichi started to back away when he caught sight of the man using one hand to grip Yashima's giant hammer like it was nothing, and Yashima trying, and failing to free her weapon to carry out her Ashikabi's orders. Quicker than both Ashikabi, and Sekirei's eyes could see, the man wrenched the weapon from Yashima's hand and threw it away. "You just had to go and piss me off by sending this girl to do your dirty work for you?" The man growled out, and quickly subdued Yashima by putting her in a non-lethal choke hold, making her lose consciousness.

"Wha...what the hell are you?! Junichi's body was shaking from head to toe. "That bitch is a Sekirei! No human being can do what you did! Get away from me you bastard!" Junichi started to panic, and began scurrying on all fours before running like mad down the empty street.

The man watched his prey try to escape him, and scoffed out loud. He then looked down at the unconscious girl with a frown on his face. "He just left you here...didn't even look back. Why would you take orders from that little punk, and why did he call you a Sekirei?" The man thought out loud before lifting the girl bridal style, and placing her gently on the undamaged part of the sidewalk.

"Sit tight. I'll be back...just have to take out the garbage!" The man removed his trench-coat to reveal a crimson skin tight costume with a large black spider symbol on the front, and also black on the fingers on his gloves, and shoulders. He reached behind his back, and pulled a black mask over his head with large crimson eye lenses. Then, he made a super-human leap to land gracefully on top of a street lamp. "He won't get far." The man known as the Scarlet Spider shot out a web-line to the nearest high rise building, and began web-swinging high above the streets below in pursuit of his prey.

A heavily sweating Junichi was weaving his way through the maze of back alleys, and tripped over a metal garbage can, and lost his footing. He quickly turned his head with panic written on his face, and then breathed a sigh of relief seeing that the man wasn't chasing after him. Junichi started to regain his confidence, and turned his head to spit on the ground with a scowl on his face.

"Damn that asshole! I left the bitch with him! Hah! He can't use her anyway, and she'll come running back to me! Man...I've got to get more of those bitches from MBI...that one was weak as shit!" Junichi said out loud to himself as he started climbing over the wire fence separating the different parts of the alley, and lowered himself over the top to the other side. As he began climbing to the bottom, Junichi felt someone, or something behind him. He quickly took his switchblade out of the right pocket of his green pullover, and took a swipe with it behind him, and hit nothing but air.

"Not even close." Junichi felt a large hand gripping his tightly with the switchblade beginning to imbed itself in his hand. "AGGGH!" Junichi looked over with pain filled eyes into the crimson lenses of Scarlet Spider. "You shouldn't talk to yourself. A very bad habit. If you're wondering what those sounds are, that would be all the bones in your hand being crushed into powder. Now, if you don't want a repeat performance with every other bone in your fragile little body, you will squeal all the information that you have on this MBI, and what Sekirei are!" Junichi began to sweat, and shake.

"No...you...you don't know what they'll do to me if I talk! I can't! I can't!" Scarlet Spider's form looms over Junichi's menacingly, and he grabs the other man's hand with his own gloved one. "Then get ready for some more pain."

Junichi's loud screams begin to echo in the empty streets only ending after thirty minutes with the night going silent afterwards.

 _ **Shinto Teito Hospital**_

Kaine stared at the webbed up Junichi that he left on the steps of the hospital, whose limbs were bent at odd angles, and his face was horribly swollen with very few teeth showing as his haggard breath was coming out in random intervals. "Thanks for the information...you squealed like the pig you are. Enjoy your rather long hospital stay, that is, if MBI doesn't discover you blabbed some of their secrets. That girl deserved better than to be bonded to scum like you." Kaine stared down at his gloved hands, and closed them into fists. "If you live, and I find out that you are still mistreating, and beating her...I'll be back for you!" Kaine pointed a finger angrily at a trembling Junichi, and then ran it over his throat. Junichi nodded frantically with what limited movement that he had.

"Hey! Over here! There's something out on the Hospital steps!" One of the orderlies of the Hospital shouted from the entrance. Scarlet Spider left his package for the doctors, and web-swings away from the area into the night.

 _ **In Another Section of the City - MBI Headquarters**_

Workers were scrambling to different sections of the large room with files, and stacks of papers in hand. There are employees working feverishly on their computer terminals with a slender grey haired woman in a white lab coat, blue trousers, and a black top directing everything with the authority of a drill sergeant. "I want all the data on the dispersal pattern of the Sekirei when we do release the rest of them, and I want it yesterday!" Takami Sahashi focused her grey eyes on one of the beeping consoles. "Takeru, what's this alert regarding?" Takami walked over to him, and bent down to look at the monitor, getting in close proximity to the nervous MBI Employee.

"Ma'am! One of the early subjects we tested for Sekirei compatibility sustained critical injuries, and is under close observation at our newly built hospital." Takami looked over the online medical chart, and whistled. "Anything else to report? Was his Sekirei deactivated as well?" Takami reached over Takeru's shoulders, and started typing on his keyboard. Takeru was blushing slightly from the feel of Takami's breasts on the back of his head. "Y-yes, Ma'am...Junichi Tanigawa's Sekirei is still active, and she is with him at the hospital. The strange part is, he now seems to be deathly afraid of her. Also, when Junichi Tanigawa was found, he was covered in strong, and very dense spider webbing. The doctors had to use a high powered laser to cut through it. Unfortunately, the webbing dissolved from the heat of the laser before we could acquire a sample."

Takami stood back up straight, and rested the back of her left hand under her chin in thought. "Are there any other reports of similar attacks in the city?" The doors to the room opened suddenly, and startled most of the employees causing some to jump in their seats. Takami turned her head, and groaned out loud when she saw the eccentric founder of MBI, Minaka Hiroto entering the room with an extra spring in his steps. "My dear, Takami-chan! You're looking as radiant as ever, but now is not the time to express our undying love for one another, oh no~! For we now have the ultimate trump card within our midst!" Minaka began to make dramatic poses with his cape flowing behind him, until Takami walked calmly behind him, and punched him in the back of his head.

"OOowww, Takami-chan...you're so Tsun-Tsun today!" Minaka rubbed the back of his head to stave off the pain. Minaka invaded Takami's personal space, and smiled with his glasses glinting from the lights overhead. "I'll get right to the point: This is about the mystery behind poor Junichi-san's lengthy hospital bill. The mystery is no longer a mystery! Feast your eyes on our newest member of the Sekirei Plan, and my personal bodyguard: The Scarlet Spider!" Minaka moved his arms with a flourish, and a large monitor soon lowered in the middle of the room. On the screen showed Kaine within the large living area where the Sekirei were being kept before they are released.

Takami, and the other MBI employees gasped when they saw the costumed figure of Kaine walking confidently into the large group of Sekirei. Minaka put his arm around Takami's shoulder, getting her to shiver in disgust. "I had no idea what to think of him when I first got the report of an intruder from my soldiers. My first thought was that he simply got lost during a cosplay convention of some kind. Well...until he started tossing my highly trained soldiers around like rag dolls, and punching a large hole through the triple re-inforced steel doors to my inner sanctum like it was made of paper."

Minaka put his left hand around his throat, and started rubbing it nervously. "I had thought that my end had come when he finally breached my defenses, but..." Minaka began to smile again. "Kaine simply wanted a career with MBI under the tutelage of the great and powerful games-master, Hiroto Minaka!" Minaka then grabbed one of the computer chairs, and casually dumped out its occupant.

"This is cause for celebration! Clear the way!" Minaka made shooing motions with his hands, and used the chair to roll, and spin around the room. Takami rubbed the bridge of her nose, and then moved one of her long legs outward, and caused Minaka to face-plant out of his chair as he tried to roll by. Minaka looked up with a hurt expression at Takami from his position on the floor.

"What really happened? With the skill, and strength that he seems to possess, he could've taken MBI over, or even killed you. He can't be trusted!" Takami folded her arms over her chest, and tapped her heel with impatience waiting for Minaka to answer.

Minaka stood up quickly, and straightened out his white lab coat. "You wound me my dear, Takami-chan! Of course I don't trust him, and Kaine-kun had made it clear that he doesn't trust me! That is the beauty of the game! The unknown variable that you think cannot be controlled being overcome by something like love! That is why I had him meet the Sekirei! He will be the perfect Ashikabi in my plan!" Minaka took out a portable device from a large pocket on his lab-coat, and started typing.

"I had him scanned for Sekirei compatibility the moment that he entered. His compatibility ratio is 99.982969...do you know how rare that is?! Why, anyone of those darling little wagtails could be the lucky one to get winged! Who knows, he may just wing all of them! Think of the possibilities, Takami-chan!" Takami tuned out Minaka after he began rambling about the age of the Gods, and narrowed her eyes at the image of Kaine on the screen. _"This man is trouble, I can feel it."_

 _ **Two floors Beneath the MBI Control Room - Sekirei Living Area**_

Kaine had seen plenty of alien species from his Universe, and many of them looked a lot like humans. The Kree, and Shi'ar came to mind...but these Sekirei could blend in with humans with no trouble. _"Well, except for their clothes...what the hell..."_ Kaine raised an eyebrow in confusion as he looks over at a tall Sekirei with short black hair, a part of which falls down as curtains from either side of her face. She is wearing a very revealing bikini top showing a lot of her well endowed breasts, and has on jeans that have splits on the inner side. Kaine gets a faint tingle from his Spider-Sense, and notices the claw shaped knives strapped to her jeans.

"Hey there, big man. You're new here, right? I'm Sekirei Number 62, Hatae. Mmmm~! You look so good in that...good enough to eat!" Hatae licks her upper lip sensually, and looks Kaine up, and down.

"L-leave him alone, Hatae. Can't you see that you're making him uncomfortable." A nervous looking Sekirei said who has long blonde hair tied in a bow, and wearing a sleeveless polo shirt with a frilly skirt with knee socks. Hatae gave the other Sekirei a murderous look, and the Sekirei that were standing next to Hatae gave her a wide birth.

"Stay out of my business, little Kujou-chan! A wallflower like you won't last long when the Sekirei plan starts, and if you say another word...you won't even make it past those doors." Hatae took one of her blades and licked the flat surface all the way to the tip. Kujou shivered, and backed away slowly, never taking her eyes off Hatae's weapons.

A Sekirei began walking up to Kaine, until she was only three feet away from him. _"She's not triggering my spider-sense, so this shouldn't be a problem."_ This Sekirei has grey colored hair, and wears red half moon glasses, and also a long light purple outfit similar to a corset. She pushes up her glasses slightly from the side with her index finger. "May I ask who you are? You have the bearing of a power-type Sekirei, but I do not believe you to be one of our kind."

Kaine folded his muscular arms over his costumed chest. "You're right, I'm not. I'm a human, but not an ordinary one. I am what you would call a super-human, and there are different classes of us just like with your kind." The grey haired Sekirei blinked, and shook her head. "How thoughtless of me. I had forgotten to introduce myself. I am Sekirei number 22, Kochou. May I have your name?"

"My super-human name is Scarlet Spider, but I also go by Kaine." Kaine looks around, and sees that the Sekirei are all staring at him, and talking animatedly amongst themselves. Kaine's spider-sense starts buzzing slightly, and he notices Hatae whispering to two other Sekirei dressed in a similar way. Hatae sees that Kaine is staring at her, and blows him a kiss, causing the other two to laugh.

A small blond girl wearing a large white shirt with long sleeves, and a long white scarf runs up to Kaine, and starts jumping up and down excitedly. Kochou has a small tick mark on her head from having her conversation interrupted. "Can you show us what you can do? Please? Pleeeeeaase~?"

The girl gave Kaine the strongest puppy dog pout that she could muster. Kaine felt a headache coming on, when she threatened to hold her breath if he didn't do something super-human.

Kaine looked around the room, and spotted something that would hopefully satisfy the little girl so she'd stop whining. Kaine moved over to a large piece of equipment located by an elevator. He guessed that it weighed four, or five tons. With his strength, that would be nothing at all. but Kaine didn't want to reveal his true strength.

Kaine began lifting the heavy equipment using only two of his fingers, and used his other hand to spin it around like a basketball player would a basketball. The little girl clapped her hands together, and ran to two other girls, and took their hands, and all of them jumped around in excitement.

The elevator behind Kaine started to lower to their floor, and dinged indicating the door was about to open. Three women begin to step out of the elevator, the first woman has long light gray hair tied in a ponytail and gray narrow eyes. She is wearing a tight black leather top, a miniskirt and stockings, over the shoulders she is wearing a grey haori with the Sekirei Crest printed on it. The second woman has long pink hair in a side ponytail with two daisy clips. She's wearing a kimono-like shirt with one sleeve missing, and black biker shorts. The third member of their group is a slender female whose bandage-wrapped form is covered by a tattered dark kimono, disheveled grey hair, a studded choker, and narrow grey colored eyes.

"Can you believe it?! Where is Minaka getting his soldiers if they can't handle one guy? Morons! Just our luck that we missed him, I'd love to take him down a couple of pegs!" The pink haired woman said to the other two while sticking out her tongue.

"Would you stop doing that, Washboard chest? You think you'll get an Ashikabi with a habit like that?" The girl in bandages gave the pink haired girl a deadpan stare. "Shut up, Rags! My Ashikabi will be perfect...I can see it now...Oh, Natsuo~!" She had a dreamy expression on her face that had the bandage girl laughing. "He's gay, you dunce! Everyone knows it, but you."

"No, he isn't!" The pink haired girl stomped her foot in anger.

"Yes, he is...now shut up, both of you! We've got something here that requires our immediate attention." The tall grey haired woman grinned darkly, and drew out her nodachi.

Benitsubasa, and Haihane both stop their argument, and look ahead to see a man in a crimson colored costume lifting 4 tons of machinery over his head with two fingers as it spins around.

Haihane hears a loud thud to her side, and sees Benitsubasa crouched low and blushing heavily. "Wha...what's happening?! *huff* *huff* "I'm...*aaah!* "My...my heart is beating so fast! Can this be..." She tilted her head up to look again at the man before her, and her heart was beating like a jackhammer. She stared long, and hard at Kaine. "It is...my...my..." She got back to her feet on wobbly legs, and clutched her chest with her hand.

Kaine dropped the machinery, causing a loud crash. He was making his way over to Benitsubasa with a look of concern under his mask. "Hey, hey! Speak to me! Are you alright?!"

Benitsubasa could hear the genuine concern in his voice, and it made a happy smile appear on her blushing face. "My Ashikabi...you...you really care about me!" Benitsubasa ran at Kaine with as much speed as she could. She then jumped up on him, and wrapped her strong legs around his waist.

Kaine was so shocked, he didn't have time to react when she pulled his mask off, and kissed him deeply with all the passion she had. Pink wings formed from between her shoulders, and kept getting larger the more they kissed. Kaine was starting to get into the kiss, and subconsciously started massaging Benitsubasa's ass, earning a happy moan from her. They finally ended the kiss, and both Haihane, and Karasuba were shocked that Benitsubasa was winged by this mystery man.

"Sekirei Number 105, Benitsubasa. I am yours, my Ashikabi...now and forever!" Benitsubasa snuggled her head on Kaine's costumed chest. _"Damn it! I acted on pure instinct! What the hell's gonna happen now?!"_ Kaine looked around the room, and saw the other women from the elevator readying their weapons to strike. On the other side of the room, Kaine saw several other Sekirei women blushing, and looking at him.

 _"I've only got one chance at this...I'd better make it count!"_ Kaine jumped up, and somersaulted in mid air over the mass of Sekirei women, and used his spider-strength to kick the giant metal doors off of their hinges. Kaine made a run for it, with Benitsubasa still happily clinging to him like a barnacle.

The Sekirei didn't wait for clearance to leave, and some of them decided to separate into groups, while others left on their own. A number of Sekirei that reacted to Kaine stayed together, and began to chase him to claim their Ashikabi.

Three of the Sekirei stayed behind to gather their weapons before going out with the others. Hatae, Yūna, and Chiyo have sinister smiles, and blushes on their cheeks. Hatae smirked in the direction that Kaine took earlier. "You know what they say, girls?" Hatae said as she cut a car roof clean off with one of her claw knives. "Always kill the one you love!"

 _ **Chapter 1 Complete! Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought of the chapter, and I'll see you in Chapter 2 of Wagtails And A Spider! Let me know in the reviews what Sekirei you would like to see Kaine wing for his flock! : )**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man. Spider-Man, and all related characters are owned by Marvel Entertainment, and Sekirei is owned by Sakurako Gokurakuin.**_

 _ **Chapter 2 - No Way Out**_

 _ **Shinto Teito : Night-time - Kaine's Apartment Complex**_

Kaine is currently scaling up the wall to reach his room via his uncanny spider ability to affect the attraction between surfaces to wall crawl both himself, and his companion/Sekirei the pink haired powerhouse known as Benitsubasa. She currently has her powerful legs wrapped around his waist with her arms encircling his neck to keep herself from falling. Kaine looks over his shoulder at Benitsubasa with a frown under his black mask. "Will you quit moving around so much?! We're almost to my room window!" Benitsubasa squints her eyes, and sticks her tongue out at Kaine getting him to growl lightly.

Kaine stops wall crawling, and supports them with just his feet adhering to the wall. Kaine turns his head from side to side to make sure that he isn't being watched, and lifts the bottom of the window up to gain entrance inside his apartment. Kaine turns his head, and his red eye lenses stare over at Benitsubasa expectantly. "Climb in. I've got a lot of questions, and you're going to provide me with the answers." Benitsubasa huffs arrogantly, and hits Kaine in his masked face with her long pink ponytail on her way inside the open window.

 _"Patience, Kaine...patience! Got to find out what she knows..."_ Kaine climbs in after her, and closes the window, and draws the window shades shut. He watches Benitsubasa as she explores the small 2 bedroom, one bath apartment room and shakes her head. "No...this won't do at all. There's no way I'm staying in this roach motel! We are going back to MBI where I can get a hot bath, and not worry about the indoor plumbing sprouting leaks!" Benitsubasa pouts childishly, and flops herself down in a beat up looking chair in the corner.

Kaine lifts his black mask off his face, and stuffs an end of it in his spandex pants on his waistline. Kaine then gives Benitsubasa a serious expression, and folds his arms over the spider emblem on his costumed chest. "This is the best place I could find on short notice, deal with it! Now, tell me what that light-show was coming from your back when we kissed, and what's the deal with those other women dressed like you, and what is this Ashikabi you mentioned?" Benitsubasa frowns, and blows her pink bang from in front of her face. She then stares at Kaine with an unreadable expression.

"You mean that you don't even know that much?! Maybe I didn't hit the Ashikabi jackpot after all...but at least I managed to find you before stupid Haihane...Ha-ha-ha! I can just picture her face scrunching up with jealousy that I got winged before she did!" Benitsubasa smirks at the thought, but then frowns when she sees Kaine rubbing his temples with his right hand in frustration. "Okay, I really couldn't care less about your rivalry with this other woman...just tell me what I want to know, Benitsubasa."

Benitsubasa huffed, and turned her head away from Kaine with her eyes shut. She then opens her left eye slightly, and sees Kaine still waiting for her to answer. Benitsubasa sighs, and scratches her head with her index finger. "I guess I can't have my Ashikabi being ignorant of what's happening, so here's the clipboard version: I am an alien being called a Sekirei. Those others that were in the MBI waiting area are also Sekirei. We form lifetime bonds by kissing special humans called Ashikabi's. When we find our Ashikabi's we start reacting to them..." Benitsubasa has a pink blush on her cheeks, and coughs in her left hand. "You, know...when you asked if I was alright, and I was breathing heavy, and blushing?" Kaine nods to show that he's following along with her explanation.

"Even though I don't like it...you're gonna have those other big breasted bimbos chasing after you to get winged. That's the light wings that you saw when we kissed. Most Sekirei view the bond with an Ashikabi like being married. It can also be a deeper emotional connection than a marriage...it all depends on the Sekirei/Ashikabi pair." Benitsubasa watches the different emotions play out on Kaine's face, and soon gets a nod from him for her to continue.

"I have to be honest with you...you weren't my first choice for an Ashikabi. It was Minaka's right hand man, Natsuo-kun. I-I was reacting to him, but not as strongly as I was with you. When I saw you, it was like I couldn't stop myself, and the rest you know." Kaine stumbles back, and lands on the queen size bed with him sitting up, and his gloved hands on the sides of his head.

"Ha! Aliens...aliens I can deal with, but bonds like marriage...how does that even work? Is your race empathic, and what's the deal with multiple Sekirei reactions...do I look like I want to be a polygamist to you?!" Kaine is shaking his head in disbelief, and Benitsubasa is chuckling nervously at Kaine's reaction.

"So...the harem part is what you're having issues with, and not the part about me being an alien?" Kaine lifts his head to look at Benitsubasa, and she shivers slightly at the cold look in his brown eyes. "I don't want any part in this! It's ridiculous...kiss an alien, and then you fall in love with them? Fat chance of that happening!" Benitsubasa gasps, and puts her head down so that her bangs are covering her eyes. "You...you...you're..." Kaine waits for her to spit out what she has to say.

"YOU ASSHOLE! MY ASHIKABI IS AN ASSHOLE!" Benitsubasa shouts at Kaine with anger, and walks with heavy steps over to the door of his room, and opens it and slams it causing spiderweb cracks to appear in the wall.

Kaine looks at the door where an angry Benitsubasa departed from, and rubs his face with his gloved hand. "What the hell is her problem? Does she expect me to accept this bullshit?! Hah! Not happening! This is worse than Peter's 'Parker Luck'. Wonder what he'd do in this situation?"

Kaine stands back up, and notices that the television in the far right corner has turned on by itself, and a figure starts to slowly appear on the screen.

 _"Are you sure this is the correct room, Takami-kun? What? I'm now live?"_ Kaine growls when he sees Hiroto Minaka coming into focus on the television screen. _"Ah, Kaine-kun! There you are! I don't see Number 105 anywhere...you didn't kill her, did you?"_ Minaka gave a questioning look to Kaine, who folds his arms and gives Minaka a deadpan stare. "No, I didn't kill her...you on the other hand...I'm sorely tempted to find you again at MBI to finish what I started earlier." Minaka has a frown on his face for a second, before it morphs into a smug grin.

 _"Now, now Kaine-kun...I wouldn't be so hasty if I were you. If you were to kill me, there would be no guarantee that the Sekirei will survive afterwards. A funny thing about the Sekirei adjustment process...the Sekirei believed that it was merely a way to allow them to mate with humans without their strength breaking them in half in the process. No, there was also a tiny chip implanted inside each Sekirei during their adjustments...and as a bit of insurance...if my life is snuffed out by anything other than natural causes, all Sekirei will die along with me! Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha! Brilliant, isn't it? Such is the genius of Hiroko Minaka CEO of MBI!"_

Kaine has a look of concentration, and rubs the end of his jaw with his right gloved hand. "So If I wring your scrawny little neck, then an entire race gets killed off...you are one sick little bastard. You think you've got all the bases covered, but no one is infallible. You'll slip up, and then I'll be there waiting." Kaine smirks back at Minaka, and kicks the television set sending it into the wall and destroying it. Kaine sits back down on the end of the queen size bed, and leans forward with his elbows resting on his knees, and his gloved hands clasped together.

 _"An entire race of aliens...I saw it in his eyes...he would do it in a heartbeat! I'd love to introduce Minaka to my Mark of Kaine up close, but I don't know how much punishment I can dish out on him before the kill-switch chip is trigger_ _ed and the Sekirei pay the price."_ Kaine glances over at the door where Benitsubasa left with a frown marring his features. _"I really don't want to deal with a moody pink haired alien right now, so I'll send out some scouts to keep their eight eyes out for her."_ Kaine gets off the bed, and crouches down on the floor with his right hand stretched out. Out of the walls, and from the space under the door come hundreds of spiders to stop their march at the feet of Kaine.

"Okay. Here's your target. I want you to find her, and make sure she doesn't get into trouble." Kaine sends a mental image of Benitsubasa into the mind's-eye of the spiders, and they depart afterwards to find the pink haired woman for their master. "Good. That's one problem down. Now, what to do about the microchips in the Sekirei?" Kaine began pacing back, and forth in his apartment with the top of his left hand resting under his chin. "The Sekirei can't have known about the microchip, because I doubt they would let MBI mess around with their biology if they did." Kaine reasoned out loud to himself.

"I need to break into MBI, and get my hands on one of those microchips to study it. They must've mass produced them, and if so...they probably have spare chips in case one or two of them malfunctions inside the Sekirei." Kaine makes a fist with his left hand, and the muscles in his arm start to tighten when he squeezes his fist with the bones popping slightly. "Minaka's no better than Jackal. They view living beings as experiments, and don't give a rat's ass if they die or not. Gwen...that monster cloned her so he could live out his twisted fantasies! Rrrraaaahh!" Kaine punches the wall closest to him, and he didn't pull his punch. The wall explodes into debris with a large hole now visible to the outside.

Kaine holds his head with both hands, and has a look of torment. "Jackal! Minaka! When will I be free of men like you!" Kaine slumps forward, and rests his left hand on the section of the wall that wasn't destroyed by his spider-strength. Kaine glances down through his right hand that's over his face to see a large crowd forming on the street outside of his apartment complex.

 _"Great! On top of everything else, now I've got to find a new place to stay! I better leave out the back way, or they'll spot me for sure...and then my identity will be public knowledge."_ Kaine said as he gathered what little belongings he had in this strange world, and quickly left out the back exit of the apartment complex. Kaine jumps with practiced ease to another building, and begins wall-crawling, and jumping over to the next building over. Kaine continues this until he is a fair distance away from his former residence. Kaine stops wall-crawling, and turns his body so that he is facing away from the glass windows of the building to look out at the city.

Kaine feels multiple tiny objects crawling up his costumed leg, and notices some of the spiders he's sent out before have returned to him. "What is it? What did you see? Show me." One of the spiders crawls on top of Kaine's gloved hand. Kaine removes the glove on his left hand, and the spider crawls over on the exposed flesh. Kaine then connects psychically to it, and sees what it saw. The images are of Benitsubasa, and an unknown woman wearing an outfit made of white cloth fighting each other on top of a high rise building somewhere in the city.

Kaine broke the connection with the small spider, and sent them a mental command that had them scurrying away in a hurry. Kaine frowns under his mask, and sighs deeply. "Time to face the music, and bail out Benitsubasa. She's not gonna like seeing me so soon after her meltdown... Oh, to hell with this! She's getting help whether she likes it or not!" Kaine shouts out in frustration, and shoots out a web-line, and begins web-swinging over to Benitsubasa, and her mystery attacker's location at top speed.

 _ **Author's Note: Chapter 2 Complete! Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought of the chapter, and I'll see you in Chapter 3 of Wagtails And A Spider! Thank you for all the suggestions for Sekirei to add to Kaine's flock...keep them coming! :D**_


End file.
